Siras Guide
This is a basic guide for the Siras realm. The KEY to lvling up quickly is to be steady and constant with your training. As you become stronger, it is harder to level up. Choose a % you want to earn daily and make sure you are diligent about it. For example, choose to train 5% every single day. If you are able to keep this steady you will level in 20 days! This may seem like a long time, however, when you become level 25+ you tend to stay at the same level for at least a month and sometimes you stop training altogether. Keep a pattern up and you will be very strong in no time!!! <3 'Level 1 > 2' First, when you start out, kill the Young Kooii. They will occasionally drop Kooii Vouchers. After you get 3, there is no point in killing them anymore because you don't get EXP from killing them. Then talk to the Hunting Helper by clicking the action button on the lower right hand screen. Select the option "I've got three vouchers." You will be teleported to the Skill Helper. Talk to him and give him the 3 Kooii Vouchers. Level 2 > 5 Train in the Woody-Wordy Forest. Level 2 > 3 Kill Kooiis. Keep 5 Clovers for the Innkeeper's Request to get the Old Bag, and sell the rest of the items to the Secretphantom Merchant except for the Kooii Cards; sell them on the Black Trader. If you are a Magician, equip yourself with the Cotton Robe that Kooiis drop. Level 3 > 4 Kill Bramble Donguris. Sell all of the items to the Secretphantom Merchant, with the exception of the potions. If you are a Ranger or Warrior, equip yourself with the Frayed Robes that they drop. Level 4 > 5 Kill Leaf Boar and Angry Leaf Boar. Save up 125 Ruined Leathers and trade them in for 25 Cured Leather. Then trade the 25 Cured Leather to 5 Heavy Leather. Trade it in to the Leather Craftsman for the Leather Gloves. Also, save up 25 Wild Boar's Tail Hair and trade them in for 5 Bolt of Tail Hair. Trade them in to Amy. Sell whatever she gives you to the Secretphantom Merchant for money if you are a Warrior or Ranger. Equip whatever she gives you if you are a Magician. If you are a Warrior or Ranger, you may want to keep killing them when you are level 5 for the Practice Sword and Wooden Shortbow that they drop. Any extra weapons may be sold for more money. =) Level 5 > 10 Train in Mushroom Marshland. Level 5 > 6 Kill Swamp Mushroom. They sometimes drop Blunt Shortsword which you can sell for a lot of money to the Secretphantom Merchant. Level 6 > 7 Kill Flower Elemental. They can drop Blunt Shortsword and Oak Tree Staff which you should equip yourself with and sell the extras. Level 7 > 8 Kill Swamp Boars. They can drop Heavy Leather which you need to craft Leather Shoes and Leather Gloves. They also can drop Skill Books like Flame Shock 3 and Shift (Volume II). If you are a Magician, you may want to hunt these because they sometimes drop Apprentice Magician Robes. Level 8 > 9 Kill Swamp Spiders. This is especially important for Warriors and Rangers because Swamp Spiders drop Sturdy Leather Armor. If you don't have the Sturdy Leather Armor, later when you train at the Beach when you are higher level, Lanos will be more intent on PKing you because you look like a noob. (Unless you enjoy dying; I guess this is an exception.. :D) Level 9 > 10 Kill Poisonous Spiders. Pretty much the same info as the Swamp Spiders. ^^ Level 10 > 14 Train in Mushroom Spore Cave or Wingfril Island Beach. Level 10 > 11 Kill Poisonous Mushrooms, found at the Mushroom Spore. Level 11 > 12 Kill Red Crabs, found at the Wingfril Island Beach. Level 12 > 13 Kill Sandmen or Woopas. Be careful when you kill them, because they are aggressive and tend to cluster. 2 or 3 Woopas are okay, but don't overwhelm yourself with more than 4. Keep the Woopa-Roopa Scales that Woopas may drop as they are very useful for crafting various items, like Boots of Speed and Woopa Scale Armor. Level 13 > 14 Kill Roopas, Mutant Woopas, or CHIEF WOOPAROOPA (if you can find them; they are uncommon ^^). Again, try not to cluster yourself. The CHIEF WOOPAROOPA doesn't spawn as often, but the items it drops are usually very valuable. :D After you become level 14, do you really want to try to level up to 15? You can be a BF1 camper, which will earn you plenty of fame. Also, camping is fun and profitable. The more campers there are, the more likely your realm will win a battlefield. If your realm wins you will be rewarded with 3 Pendants of Honor, which you can sell (I usually sell for 2k each) or save up 60 and trade them in for either Thorns (Volume II), Firebolt 2, or Wild Charge (Volume III).(Old BattleField is level 14 for BF 1 camping. Now, it is level 11.) Category:Leveling Up Quickly Category:Guide